I'm Too Stupid To Be Loved
by mania6051
Summary: Dean nie potrafi zaakceptować swoich uczuć, które żywi do Anioła. Za wszelką cenę próbuję wyprzeć się ich, ale czy to będzie równoważne z jego szczęściem?
1. Chapter 1

_**Pisałam to dość dawno temu… teraz potrzebowało jedynie „drobnej" korekty. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie Wam do gustu.**_

_** Nowy rozdział "WWAH" powinien pojawić się już w przyszłą sobotę - mam nadzieję, że dam radę ogarnąć wszystko :3**_

**Ostrzeżenia: **ANGST!, wulgaryzmy - i to byłoby na tyle, sytuacja ma miejsce gdzieś w piątym sezonie, ale nie skupiałam się na tym za bardzo.

* * *

- Gdzie ty, do cholery byłeś? – Dean zeskoczył z łóżka i podszedł do stojącego Anioła. Czuł, jak krew spływa mu z twarzy. Był przestraszony, co nie było normalnym i codziennym odruchem. Owszem, martwił się o te przeklęte, skrzydlate stworzenie, jednak nie na tyle, by czuć się w ten sposób. Dreszcze niepokoju na plecach i dziwne napięcie wiszące w powietrzu, tylko bardziej mieszały mu w głowie. Wątpliwy był również fakt, dlaczego tak intensywnie zadziałała na niego obecność Stróża. Na razie jednak, nie chciał o tym myśleć. Odetchnął głęboko, siląc się na opanowanie, które w efekcie było jedynie złudzeniem.

Przyśpieszony puls, stres.

Spojrzał w dół, na drżące ręce. To zdziwiło go, jeszcze mocniej. Szybko schował je do kieszeni, zaciskając pięści. Wziął głęboki, niezbyt spokojny oddech, biegnąc wzrokiem po ciasnym, motelowym pokoju. W powietrzu unosił się charakterystyczny zapach. Dokładnie wiedział, do kogo należy. Słodka woń budziła uśpione zmysły, powodując skurcz tam… na dole. Zatkało go. Przez dłuższy moment nie wiedział, co zrobić, ani myśleć. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu – czego? Ratunku?

Spanikował.

Skrzyżował nogi i ciasno spiął mięśnie pośladków. Zagryzł wargę, próbując pozbyć się dyskomfortu, nawiedzającego ciało i umysł. Ukradkiem zerknął na stojącego bruneta, czując ciasnotę w klatce. Serce zaczęło zajmować zdecydowanie za dużo miejsca, płuca mieścić za mało tlenu.

- Witaj Dean. – wyszeptał, elektryzującym głosem. Chwycił poły mokrego od deszczu płaszcza, miętoląc go w palcach. Niedyskretnie zlustrował stojącego Łowcę, nie mogąc wykrzesać z siebie, ani słowa więcej. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę i nisko opuścił głowę.

Przez chwile stali w milczeniu. Żaden z nich nie miał na tyle odwagi, by odezwać się, jako pierwszy. Obydwoje, żałośnie czekali na odzew „tego drugiego". Anioł, z minuty na minutę był jeszcze bardziej speszony, Winchester skonsternowany. Głośno przełknął ślinę i spojrzał z nadzieją na mężczyznę w płaszczu.

Ten milczał, wpatrzony w podłogę. Zdawał się wystraszony, może i zagubiony. Niepewnie zwrócił się w kierunku blondyna, na moment wbijając w niego smutne, błękitne spojrzenie.

– Przepraszam.

Słowo zawisło nad nimi, przebijając się przez gęstą mgłę milczenia. Co dziwniejsze, obydwoje stali, jedynie wpatrując się w siebie. Dean zmiął przekleństwo, obrzucając bruneta zbulwersowanym spojrzeniem. Zmarszczył brwi, chcąc podbiec do niższego mężczyzny i bezceremonialnie spoliczkować. Całkowicie wyparł podniecenie, które czuł przed momentem, zastępując je niezgłębioną agresją i gniewem.

- Co? Przepraszasz? – Łowca zakpił pod nosem. – Martwiłem się o ciebie kretynie! Jak idiota wyglądałem za tobą, prawie odchodząc od zmysłów! – Nie poznał własnego głosu. Brzmienie przypominało wystraszoną nastolatkę. – Zdurniałeś, człowieku?!

Castiel drgnął, podnosząc wzrok. Jego twarz nie wyrażała najmniejszych emocji, choć wewnątrz czuł tyle dwojakich pragnień. Sprzeczne myśli, krążyły mu w głowie, nie pozwalając choćby na chwilę wytchnienia. Musiał tłamsić w sobie potok słów, które wyrywały się z gardła. Wszystko, byle pozostać w grze pozorów i niewyjaśnionych dwuznaczności.

Wciąż nie był pewien tego, co czuł i wiedział. Tego, co mógł czuć, a co było mu zakazane.

Realia zmiatał w najciemniejszy kąt, żywiąc się bolesną fantasmagorią. Sam ją wykreował, powoli tracąc zmysły. Rzeczywistość, która go otaczała różniła się od naiwnych marzeń i fantazji. Ze słabości wolał spędzać więcej czasu na pożeraniu kłamstw niż spijaniu gorzkiej prawdy.

- Tak, martwiłem. Myślałem, że dorwał cię Zachariasz, ty sukin… - Zacisnął pięść i przyłożył ją do ust. Wgryzł się w suchą skórę, byle nie powiedzieć za dużo. Zdenerwowanie sukcesywnie utrudniało mu trzeźwe myślenie. Nie wiedział, czemu serce biło szybciej niż powinno. Nie wiedział, czemu nie może nabrać tchu w płuca. – Ty…

- Wybacz mi, Dean. - Brunet wpatrywał się w przysłonięte zasłoną okno. Na czoło wstąpiły delikatne zmarszczki. - Musiałem… - Po lekko zaczerwienionym policzku, spłynęła strużka łez. W oczach malował się smutek, zwątpienie i cała gama innych emocji, których Winchester nie mógł rozszyfrować.

- Cas, powiedz mi gdzie byłeś! – Dotkliwe ukłucie… gdzieś w środku. Łowca zapragnął podejść, zetrzeć słone łzy i wtulić się w drobne ciało, najsilniej jak potrafił. Ta myśl ustawicznie mąciła mu w głowie. Oddychał coraz szybciej, liczył do dziesięciu, stu. Próbował uspokoić szalejący w nim huragan durnych emocji. Nawałnice chorych pobudek. Skarcił się w myślach, przeklinając irracjonalizm i bezmyślność. – Gdzie… byłeś?

- Musiałem to wszystko przemyśleć, Dean. – odpowiedział beznamiętnie. Z przymusu. Twarda skorupa, w której się schował, powoli pękała. Zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze szramy. Wiedział, że długo nie da rady. Wybuchnie.

- Co wszystko?

- To, co się ze mną dzieje. – Wziął głęboki oddech, ignorując ściekające z policzków i brody łzy. – Chciałem zrozumieć, czemu naczynie Jimmy'ego Novaka…

- Czemu płaczesz? – spytał półszeptem. Wszelkie wątpliwości odrzucił, zapomniał. Pchnięty niczym niewytłumaczalną siłą, podszedł do Anioła i chwycił za nadgarstki. Jego ręce wciąż drżały.

- Płaczę? – Przechylił głowę na bok, jakby niczego nieświadom. – To deszcz.

- Nie, Cas. Ty płaczesz. – Pociągnął Skrzydlatego do wiszącego na ścianie lustra. Stanął naprzeciw niego, chwytając mężczyznę za brodę. – Nie widzisz? – Palce dotykały ciepłej skóry nieco dłużej niż powinny.

- Nie rozumiem. – Zaskoczony spoglądnął w zielone tęczówki. Tak bardzo chciał ukryć to uczucie. Zawzięcie chował w swym sercu, by Winchester niczego nie spostrzegł. Nie udało się. Już wszystko stracone. – Ja nie wiem, czemu…

Odruchowo sięgnął po dłoń Łowcy, przybliżając do mokrego policzka. Ten nie sprzeciwił się, nie wyrwał. Castiel odetchnął z ulgą. Mężczyźni stali w bezruchu, chłonąc wzajemną bliskość.

Przyśpieszone oddechy, adrenalina, dziecinny wstyd.

- Co ty wyrabiasz? Popierdoliło cię!?

Winchester wyszarpnął rękę, wycierając wnętrze o spodnie. Odszedł od Anioła, chcąc zapaść się pod ziemię. Gejowska farsa, jaką przed momentem odstawili, była pomyłką. Nie miał pojęcia, co skłoniło go do obmacywania drugiego faceta.

Wściekłość, obrzydzenie, powracające uczucie nienawiści.

- Ja przepraszam. Nie chciałem. – tłumaczył się. – Ja tego nie rozumiem, Dean. Mieszasz mi w…

- Czego? Cas, do cholery, czego nie rozumiesz?! – Rozgoryczenie wylewało się przy każdym wypowiedzianym słowie. Dean szarpnął skonfundowanego Anioła i cisnął nim o ścianę. Ten pozostał niewzruszony. Oddychał coraz ciężej, wciąż rozważając najtrudniejszą decyzję w jego życiu. – Ogarnij się. Już nie wiem, co myśleć!

Czy wyznać prawdę? Co jeśli Łowca nie będzie chciał go widzieć, znać? Co jeśli go znienawidzi?

Czuł się winny wszystkiemu, co miało miejsce. Co miało miejsce… codziennie. Przekroczenie granic, uległość. Gdyby się sprzeciwił, może wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej? W końcu, nigdy nie doświadczyłby tego palącego uczucia. Nie poznałby smaku ust, ludzkiego dotyku i pieszczot. Nie znałby ciepła drugiego ciała, przyprawiającego o dreszcze. Nie łaknąłby więcej.

- Zaczniesz w końcu gadać?

- Dean, ja już nic nie wiem. – Zachrypnięte gardło opuściło ciche westchnienie. - Po raz pierwszy…

- Czego nie wiesz?! Mów, kurwa! – Świadomość wysyłała coraz wyraźniejsze ostrzeżenia. Dean domyślał się anielskich słów, tego co przyjaciel pragnął mu powiedzieć.

- Czemu płaczę.

- Jesteś smutny, do chuja?

- Nie.

- Daj spokój stary! Widzę to. Coś cię gryzie.

- Pragnienie.

- Słucham? Chcę ci się pić?! – wrzasnął niezbyt rozsądnie. Na chwilę uśpione napięcie, znów przesiąkło powietrze, wnikając w jego ciało. Mężczyzna odchrząknął nerwowo, nadal nie będąc pewnym na jakim gruncie stoi.

- Pragnienie bliskości z człowiekiem, Dean.

- Z cz-człowiekiem?

- Z tobą.

Blondyn odwrócił się na pięcie, pędem idąc w stronę napoczętej już butelki szkockiej whiskey. Krew szumiała mu w uszach. Uśmiechnął się szyderczo pod nosem, czując jak znów obezwładnia go nowa fala wściekłości. Jeszcze większa, niż kwadrans temu. Znał dokładne źródło i powód – Castiel. On sprawiał, że wracało to obleśne pragnienie.

Po plecach przeszedł dreszcz, paraliżując rozluźnione już mięśnie.

- Przepraszam, ale… - Upił pokaźny łyk alkoholowego trunku, czekając aż gorzki płyn rozleję się po organizmie. Jedną ręką oparł się o drewniany blat, w drugiej trzymając butelkę. – czy dobrze zrozumiałem?

- Tak.

- To trochę, tak jakby…

- Domyślam się. Nie codziennie Anioł Pański kieruje podobne słowa do człowieka.

- O jaką bliskość ci chodzi, Cas? – zapytał dociekliwie. Ton głosu przesiąknięty był kpiną. Podświadomie, wiedział, że robi źle. Nieszczerość wobec siebie i najgorsze - wobec Skrzydlatego gryzła sumienie, przypominając o tych wszystkich wieczorach. Gdyby mógł cofnąć czas? Czy postąpiłby inaczej? Czy nie popełniłby tych samych błędów?

- Dean, ja…

- I dlaczego ze mną? To chore! Jesteś jebnięty! - Okrutne słowa maskujące to, co skrywało serce. Nie mógł pozwolić, by teraz – na trzeźwo – ujawnił swe prawdziwe oblicze. Przez całe życie dławił się nim, czując pogłębiającą nienawiść, obrzydzenie. Udawał, okłamując ojca, brata.

Udawał, okłamując samego siebie.

Zacisnął powieki. Niemal błyskawicznie został zbombardowany pijackimi wspomnieniami. Te wszystkie długie pocałunki, czułostki. Słowa, których normalnie wstydził się mówić. Jakaś ledwie świadoma cząstka jego osoby, silnie potrzebowała drugiego ciała. Potrzebowała Castiela, jego Anioła Stróża. Pragnęła poczucia bezpieczeństwa, ucieczki od szarości dnia. Chciała zatopić się w tych drobnych ramionach, zapominając o wszystkim.

Nikczemne występki, podsycane spożytym alkoholem, na które Anioł posłusznie się zgadzał. Zawsze. Nie protestował, tolerując zachowanie blondyna. Z początku czuł się nieswojo. Dean szeptał mu do ucha, głaskał po twarzy, szyi. Castiel nie wiedział, jak zareagować.

Kolejnym razem, łowca zrobił coś niespodziewanego – pocałował go. Gest ten ociekał czułością i pożądaniem.

- Mhm. – jęknął. Rozchylił wargi, wysuwając język. – Cass, jesteś tak cholernie kuszący. – Objął mężczyznę, liżąc kącik ust. Dłońmi wędrował po jego ciele, badając każdy fragment.

- D-Dean, przestań. – Próbował odepchnąć napierające ciało, jednak okazał się dziwnie bezsilny. Między nogami, czuł wzrastający skurcz i palące ciepło. – Coś dzieję się z tym naczyniem.

- Pociągasz mnie. – Polizał płatek ucha, całkowicie ignorując sprzeciw ze strony bruneta. Wypity alkohol sprawił, że rozluźnił moralny kaganiec. Już nic go nie powstrzymywało. Po raz pierwszy czuł się wolny. Wszystko zdawało się właściwe. Miał jeden cel. – Chcę się z tobą pieprzyć, Cassie.

- To niestosowne.

- Kłamstwo. To bardzo stosowne. – odpowiedział z szelmowskim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Rozbieraj się!

- Nie chcę.

- Chcesz. - Rzucił Anioła na łóżko, siadając na nim okrakiem. – Pomogę ci.

- Proszę, nie. – Uniósł biodra w górę, pragnąc jeszcze raz poczuć podniecające ukłucie.

- Tak. – Rozdarł białą koszulę, podziwiając lekko wyrzeźbiony brzuch. Nachylił się, darując kolejny namiętny pocałunek. – Castiel.

- Czemu to robisz? Jesteś pijany. Proszę, uspokój się.

- Ja… - Dostrzegł szafirowe oczy, przepełnione strachem. – przepraszam. – Wtulił się w anielskie ciało, czując wstyd.

- Pocałuj mnie znowu.

- Tak. – Zbliżył wargi, do spierzchniętych ust bruneta.

- I nie przestawaj.

Winchester wiedział, że mógł pokochać wyłącznie drugiego mężczyznę. To była jego prawdziwa natura. Jednak za żadne skarby świata, nie miał zamiaru o tym mówić. Nikomu.

- Cas, ja przepraszam.

- Za co?

- Za to wszystko. Te ciągłe przedstawienia, jak odstawiałem po pijaku. Wiesz, że się wygłupiałem. – Dean skrzywił się na smak kłamstwa, którym nakarmił swojego Stróża.

- Wygłupiałeś?

Castiel zdawał się zdruzgotany. Oczy z jasnego błękitu zmieniły w ciemny granat. Łowca zrobił krok do tyłu.

Dziś był w pełni świadomy. Nic nie zakłócało trzeźwości umysłu. Wypity wcześniej alkohol, rozszedł się po całym ciele nie zostawiając po sobie ani śladu. Wiedział co czuł i dlaczego. Przez to było jeszcze gorzej. Świadomość, że stawał się rozchwianą emocjonalnie babą budziła w nim wstręt, którego nie mógł strawić.

_To nie ja! Nie jestem taki!_, wrzeszczał w myślach.

- Chcesz zaprzeczyć wszystkiemu, co mi robiłeś? Jak mnie całowałeś, tuliłeś…

- Byłem pijany! Nie wiedziałem, co robię. Naprawdę myślałeś, że… – Blondyn poczuł krzywdzące ukłucie w sercu. - robię to ze skrywanej miłości do ciebie?

- Mam rozumieć, że było to wyłącznie poniżającą zabawą? – Poczuł zawód. Chciał umrzeć, przestać istnieć. - Tak?

- Tak. – Dean przełknął kolejne kłamstwo. Wpatrywał się w pociemniałe oczy mężczyzny, dostrzegając w nich wyłącznie ból.

- Pamiętaj, że przede mną nie możesz udawać. – Chora nadzieja? - Dean, ja wiem co czujesz.

- Jeśli tak, to po cholerę te wszystkie durne pytania?!

- Nie potrafisz być szczery wobec siebie, więc mi również kłamiesz prosto w oczy. – Zbliżył się do rozdygotanego blondyna, kładąc dłoń na piegowatym policzku. – Ja tylko… chcę spytać, czy…

- Co?

- Czy mogę cię kochać, Dean? – Serce zamarło na moment, wyczekując reakcji blondyna.

Dean nie do końca zrozumiał. Uniósł głowę, rozglądając się po niewielkim pokoju. Próbował na wszelki sposób upozorować oazę spokoju, którą w tej chwili definitywnie nie był. Postanowił postawić wszystko na jedną kartę.

- Kochać? Ty mówisz poważnie, Cas? - Odskoczył, odpychając dłoń bruneta. – Chyba kpisz! Pokochać?!

- Tak.

- Proszę cię! – Zaśmiał się szyderczo. – Ty chcesz mnie kochać? I może jeszcze zamienisz mnie w piszczącą ciotę?

- Dean, ja…

- Cas, wyjaśnijmy coś sobie, okey? – (_Co ja wygaduje?) _– Nie jestem gejem! – (_Nie jestem?) _– To, co się między nami działo było… - (_Najmilszą rzeczą, jaka spotkała mnie w życiu.) – _porażką. Nie wiem, co mi odbiło by kiedykolwiek cię pocałować. Jesteś facetem do kurwy nędzy!

- Kłamiesz. To wszystko kłamstwa. – Na twarz Anioła wdarł się cień frustracji. W błękitnych tęczówkach tlił smutek.

- Słucham?

- Nie wierzę ci! Jak możesz tak mówić?

- Nie kłamię!

- Dean, ja naprawdę bardzo… - Głos ugrzązł mu w gardle. – ja cię kocham.

Łowca otworzył usta. Nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Wpatrywał się w stojącego, skrępowanego Anioła, próbując ostudzić emocje palące jego serce, wnętrzności, umysł. Chwycił bruneta, za kołnierz beżowego płaszcza.

- Ty nie możesz mnie kochać, Cas! Zgłupiałeś?

- Mogę.

- Dlaczego? – Zmarszczył czoło. – Jestem śmieciem. Zabijam dla przyjemności, chleję jak świnia, jeszcze nigdy nie byłem w poważnym związku, nie potrafię okazywać uczuć. Mam wymieniać więcej!?

- Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem.

- Dobrym? – Zaśmiał się. – Daleko mi do bycia dobrym, Cassie. Nie bądź śmieszny.

- Dean…

- Powiedziałem, że nie jestem pedałem. Nie kręcą mnie faceci.

- Ale…

- Jesteś żałosny. Myślisz, że mnie zmienisz? – Uderzył się w tors. – Mnie? Dean'a Winchestera?

- Myślałem, że jeśli…

- Co? Wyznasz mi miłość i padniemy sobie w ramiona, tak? Będziemy żyć długo i szczęśliwie?

- Sądziłem, że przestaniesz się okłamywać.

- Zamknij się! Nie masz prawa mnie oceniać! – Łowca pamiętał ból, jaki towarzyszy po uderzeniu Anioła, ale to go nie zniechęciło. Zacisnął pięść i wymierzył w lewy policzek. Usłyszał cichy chrupot. Castiel upadł na kolana. Podparł się rękoma, zwieszając głowę. Splunął krwią, krztusząc się własną śliną.

- Znam cię, Dean. Znam cię, jak nikt inny. – wyjęczał. Świadomie znów pozwolił się skrzywdzić. Wiedział, że dzięki temu blondyn poczuje ulgę.

- Nie znasz mnie! – warknął groźnie. Z całych sił uderzył w ścianę, czując na sobie przerażony wzrok bruneta. – Kurwa!

- Pozwól, że… - Wstał, ścierając z twarzy brunatną krew. Zawirowało mu w głowie.

- Nie dotykaj mnie. Nic mi się nie stało. Spierdalaj stąd!

- Krwawisz… - Oczy zalały się łzami. - przecież widzę.

- Daj mi spokój, Cas! – Wydarł się, masując napuchniętą rękę. – Nie chcę cie więcej widzieć. Nigdy!

Dean po raz kolejny widział cierpienie. Ból w tych cholernych oczach, w które przecież kochał się wpatrywać. Był zbyt głupi, by pozwolić… na to, by być kochanym. Odepchnął to, o czym od zawsze marzył. Dygotał w środku. Tyle kłamstw, tyle okrutnych słów.

…

- Żegnaj, Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Poniżej przedstawiam Wam, kolejną część one-shot'a "I'm Too Stupid To Be Loved". Generalnie, miał być ~epilog, ale jakoś nie byłam w stanie jeszcze tego skończyć. Gdybym miała więcej czasu, pewnie dałabym radę, ale... klasa maturalna zobowiązuje x.x I tak się sobie dziwię, że tu co tydzień bywam...**_

**_P.S. Piosenka "RyanDan - Tears of an Angel" - pozwoliła mi zacząć, ale i skończyć ten part. Włączcie ją, zanim zaczniecie czytać... polecam/nakazuję! :3_**

**II.**

Cover my eyes,

Cover my ears,

Tell me these words are a lie,

It can't be true,

That I'm losing you,  
The sun cannot fall from the sky.

Can you hear heaven cry?

Tears of an angel.

Stop every clock,

Stars are in shock,

The river would run to the sea,

I won't let you fly,

I won't say goodbye,  
I won't let you slip away from me.

Can you hear heaven cry?

Tears of the angel.

**Dean's POV:**

- Żegnaj Dean.

Stałem wpatrzony w pustkę, jaką po sobie pozostawił.

- Co ja najlepszego zrobiłem? – W otępieniu podszedłem do lustra. Przez moment przyglądałem się kretynowi, który zniszczył sobie życie. Na tchórza bojącego się miłości. Zacisnąłem pięści, niespodziewanie uderzając w swoje odbicie. Drobne odłamki rozlały się po podłodze, po części wbijając w dłonie. - Ja…

Usiadłem na brzegu łóżka, czując ściekającą po palcach krew.

Moje serce zgasło. Nie miało już dla kogo bić. Zwiesiłem głowę, pozwalając płynąć słonym łzom. To była jedna z tych chwil, w których moje ciało buntowało się przeciwko mnie. Choć nie chciałem – robiło swoje. W tym momencie nie byłem już mężczyzną – byłem samotnym chłopcem.

- Dean. - Gdzieś z oddali usłyszałem głos mojego brata. Zignorowałem go. – Dean! – Szarpnął mną, chwytając za ramiona. – Krwawisz. Co ty znowu odjebałeś?

- Ja, ja… - wysunąłem krwawiące dłonie, Sammy totalnie spanikował. Mamrotał coś po nosem, przeklinał. Pobiegł do łazienki, każąc mi siedzieć spokojnie. Osunąłem się na podłogę. Podkurczyłem nogi, chowając głowę między kolana.

„- Czy mogę cię kochać, Dean?"

Zdusiłem w sobie jęk rozpaczy. Głupota zniszczyła mi życie. Głupota odepchnęła jedyną istotę na Ziemi, którą byłem zdolny kochać ponad wszystko.

- Wystaw ręce. – rozkazał. Był przestraszony. – Coś ty zrobił? - Powoli wyjmował szklane odłamki, próbując nie patrzeć mi w oczy. Wiedziałem, że chce poznać prawdę. Wiedziałem, ze teraz pewnie zastanawia się, o co wpierw zapytać.

Nie miałem ochoty opowiadać mu o mojej porażce.

- Powiesz mi, co się stało?

- Nie.

- Widzę, że coś cie gryzie. – Nie dawał za wygraną. – To przez Cas'a, tak?

- Nie! – Serce podskoczyło mi do gardła. Wstałem, odpychając go od siebie. – Daj mi spokój, kurwa mać! – Chwyciłem drewniane krzesło i cisnąłem nim o ścianę. Na twarzy chłopaka zauważyłem dezorientacje. Zrobił kilka kroków w tył. – Mam dosyć! – wydarłem się.

- Czego? – zapytał niepewnie.

- Mojego jebanego życia!

Wyszedłem z pokoju, zamykając drzwi z głośnym hukiem. Wsiadłem do czarnej Impali. Ręce owinięte bandażem drżały spazmatycznie. Adrenalina krążyła w żyłach. Pod powiekami czułem na nowo kłębiące się łzy. Zacisnąłem ręce na kierownicy.

- Ty idioto.

Gdybym przyznał się, kim jestem.

Gdybym przyznał, że zbyt mocno bałem się wyznać mu prawdę.

Gdybym przyznał, jak bardzo go kocham.

**Castiel's POV:**

Szedłem przed siebie nie znając kierunku, ani drogi dokąd zmierzam. Chciałem zapomnieć o bólu, który wciąż rozrywał moje wnętrzności. Chciałem wymazać z pamięci wszystkie okrutne słowa, widok oczu pełnych obrzydzenia i nienawiści.

Dean zbudował przed sobą mur, którego nie mogłem zburzyć. Okazałem się bezsilny. Mimo, iż próbowałem – on z uporem zaprzeczał. Mogłem nadal się kłócić, tłumaczyć. Może zrozumiałby, jaką krzywdę mi wyrządził?

„Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć. Nigdy!"

Musiałem uszanować jego prośbę. Choć zadawała tyle cierpienia, wylanych łez – Winchester wyraził się jasno. A mój świat skończył się wraz z jego decyzją.

- Chcę przestać istnieć. – szepnąłem pod nosem. Myśl ta wydawała mi się niegdyś tak absurdalna, odległa. Nie wierzyłem, że przyjdzie dzień, w którym zapragnę tego tak bardzo. W zaistniałej sytuacji było to jedyne rozwiązanie.

Wszystko wokół mnie zdawało się bezkształtną formą. Każdy mijany dom, ulica. Twarze ludzi pozbawione blasku. Świat stał się szary, ciemny, nijaki.

- Czemu mnie odepchnąłeś? Czemu nie chciałeś kochać?

Uciekłem daleko od miejskiego gwaru. Znalazłem się w lesie, czując otaczający mrok. W powietrzu unosił się zapach wilgoci. Krople minionego deszczu spływały po drzewach, liściach. Z daleka słyszałem jedynie cichy szum wiatru. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że od dziś tak będzie wyglądało moje życie.

Zostałem sam.

Moje serce pragnęło Dean'a. Jeszcze raz chciałem zobaczyć zielone oczy. Choć przez chwilę - móc usłyszeć jego głos. Tylko przez moment.

„Jesteś żałosny. Myślisz, że mnie zmienisz?"

- Nie.

Znów miałbym nadzieję, znów zamknąłbym się w chorej iluzji – nie dopuszczając gorzkiej prawdy. Świadomość, że moje uczucia nie mają dla niego żadnego znaczenia – zabijała mnie.

- Dlaczego? – Upadłem na kolana. Zwróciłem głowę ku górze, wpatrując w pociemniałe niebo. – Ojcze, czemu pozwoliłeś, bym pokochał tego człowieka? Miłością tak niespełnioną, bolesną. Pozwoliłeś, bym cierpiał.

Przymknąłem powieki, pod którymi na nowo zbierały się łzy. Tańczyłem na granicy bezradności. Umysł torturował mnie milionami bolesnych wspomnień…

- Cass, zejdź do mnie…

Usłyszałem zachrypnięty głos starszego Winchestera. Jego brzmienie wypełniło mnie po brzegi, bezwstydnie igrając z myślami. Coś tknęło mnie w środku. Spojrzałem w błękitne oczy przyjaciela, nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać.

- Dobrze się czujesz? – Balthazar zmierzył mnie podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

- Tak, przyjacielu. Czemu pytasz?

- Bo naprawdę głupio teraz wyglądasz. – Roześmiał się. – Winchester?

- Słucham? – Serce załomotało ostrzegawczo.

- Masz obsesje na jego punkcie, czy co? – Poklepał mnie po ramieniu. – Czasami mnie zadziwiasz… swoją głupotą.

- Muszę już iść.

- Będziesz na każde jego zawołanie? Jesteś lepszy, niż prywatna prostytutka. Nie chcesz nic w zamian.

- Zamknij się, to nie twoja sprawa.

- Daj na wstrzymanie. – obruszył się. W jego oczach dostrzegłem szelmowski błysk.- Jeszcze dostaniesz zmarszczek, Misiaku. Wtedy Dean mógłby…

- Proszę, zamilknij. – Zacisnąłem pięści.

- No już, już. Zmykaj. Twoje kochanie pewnie się niecierpliwi. – Machnął ręką, pomrukując pod nosem. – Idioto, nawet nie wiesz, w co się pakujesz. – wyszeptał. – Będziesz tego żałował.

Zignorowałem niezrozumiałą dla mnie konkluzję Anioła, przenosząc się do motelowego pokoju, w którym przebywał mój łowca.

Siedział na łóżku ze zwieszoną głową. W powietrzu unosił się dobrze mi znany, silny zapach alkoholu. Mężczyzna obracał w dłoni szklankę z brunatnym płynem, oddychając ciężko.

- Jesteś.

- Wzywałeś mnie. – Zahamowałem kolejny przypływ radości, udając obojętnego. – Gdzie jest Sam?

- Poszedł na polowanie.

- Rozumiem. – Poczułem niewytłumaczalną ulgę. Złożyłem usta w cienką linię. – Coś się stało, Dean?

- Tak.

Wstał, dopijając resztę trunku. Puste naczynie, odłożył na stół, robiąc kilka chwiejnych kroków w moją stronę. Piegowata skóra pokryta drobnymi kroplami potu, policzki rumieńcem. Włosy w całkowitym nieładzie, sterczały na wszystkie strony. Obserwowałem go skoncentrowanym wzrokiem, czując to samo napięcie, co ostatnim razem.

Z początku przeżywałem oszołomienie, później silną ciekawość - chęć zagłębienia się w to. Poznania prawdziwych intencji blondyna. Wtenczas, nie wiedziałem, jak okrutnie krzywdziłem sam siebie. Jak bezmyślnie topiłem się w kloace brudnych kłamstw i wyolbrzymień.

- Castiel. – Podszedł do mnie, kładąc dłoń na karku. Opuszkami palców głaskał moją skórę, doprowadzając do szaleństwa. – Chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć. – Oddech przesiąknięty był zapachem whiskey.

- Mów.

- Stań blisko. – Szarpnął mnie, przysuwając usta do ucha. – Myślałem dziś o tobie.

- To bardzo miłe, Dean.

- Ty nie rozumiesz. – Zaśmiał się krótko. W kącikach oczu pojawiły się drobne zmarszczki, dodające mu więcej uroku. – Myślałem, o tym by znów cię pocałować.

- To również bardzo miłe. – Zwróciłem się w jego kierunku, zaplatając dłonie na szyi. – Zrób to. Nie mam nic przeciwko.

Chwilę później poczułem gorzki smak jego ust. Znowu pokryte whiskey, znów tak rozkosznie miękkie. Trwaliśmy w tej czułej pieszczocie dopóty, dopóki nie przerwał nam odgłos nadjeżdżającej Impali. Wpierw zignorowałem to, jeszcze silniej poddając się sprawnym poczynaniom Winchestera.

- Przestań już! – wyszeptał, nie mogąc oderwać ust. Złapał mnie za biodra, odpychając od siebie. – On. Sammy zaraz…

- Proszę, ostatni raz.

- Nie cierpię cię!

Tym razem pocałunek trwał krótko. Jednak spustoszenie, które po sobie pozostawił, długo wirowało mi w głowie.

- Cześć, Dean. Kupiłem ci… - Sam stanął w drzwiach, lustrując nasze zarumienione twarze. Serce stanęło mi w gardle. Zamarłem. – Hej, Cas. – Zdziwił się lekko.

- Witaj, Sam.

- Znowu piłeś? – Podszedł do blondyna.

- Tylko trochę. – Zakołysał się, upadając na podłogę. – Kurwa!

- Nie przeklinaj, Dean. – wtrąciłem odruchowo.

Sam chwycił brata pod pachy, podnosząc na równe nogi. Dean odepchnął go od siebie, odchodząc pół kroku. Jego ciało zakołysało się, niemalże znów spadając na ziemie. Podbiegłem błyskawicznie, obejmując go w pasie – nie dopuszczając, by znów się przewrócił.

- Uważaj, bo robisz sobie krzywdę! – wycedziłem, przez zaciśniętą szczękę. Mój błąd. Zbyt emocjonalna reakcja, mogła zdradzić nasz mały „romans". Sam spojrzał na mnie wyraźnie zszokowany. Otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć. Szybko odezwałem się jako pierwszy, by uniknąć niepotrzebnych pytań. – Znaczy się… Ten kretyn ledwie trzyma się na nogach. – Wskazałem na półprzytomnego blondyna, zwisającego obok mnie. – Upadając, mógł niepotrzebnie się poobijać. W najgorszym przypadku uderzyć w głowę, co mogłoby doprowadzić do silnego wstrząsu mózgu. Wówczas straciłby przytomność i…

- Rozumiem. – Zmarszczył brwi. – Połóż go.

- Tak. – Twarz zapiekła boleśnie. Ratował mnie półmrok panujący w pokoju, dzięki któremu mogłem zakamuflować zarumienione policzki.

- Idę pod prysznic. Przypilnuj go, by polazł już spać.

- Tak. – odpowiedziałem, kładąc mężczyznę na łóżku. Sam zniknął za drzwiami łazienki. Obróciłem się w stronę leżącego łowcy. – Dean, pozwól że… - Zdjąłem z niego ubranie, pozostawiając w samej bieliźnie.

Ten, złapał mnie za kark gwałtownie zbliżając do siebie. Krew uderzyła mi do głowy. Zza ściany dobiegł mnie szum wody i ciche podśpiewywanie młodszego z braci.

- Zmykaj już, Cassie. – Ugryzł płatek ucha. – Sammy już tu jest, a ja wciąż nie mogę się opamiętać.

- Dobrze. – Pocałowałem go krótko. Niechętnie odsunąłem od siebie, nie chcąc się żegnać tak szybko.

- Do jutra. – wymruczał, zamykając oczy. – Kocham cię.

Pijane „kocham cię" z jego ust. Nawet pijane, zabrzmiało pięknie. Byłem pewien, że chciałbym słyszeć to częściej. Byłem pewien, że chciałbym słyszeć to codziennie.

Gdybym wiedział, że była to jedynie niedojrzała zabawa.

Gdybym wiedział, że nie będzie miał tyle odwagi, by kiedykolwiek wyznać mi prawdę.

Gdybym wiedział, że nigdy nie będę z nim.


End file.
